Cinderfella
by EviLAnGeL
Summary: Its a little pokemon twist to cinderella! an please if its not much can you review this?


Cinderfella  
by EviLMonKey a.k.a. EviLAnGeL  
  
Once upon a time there was a little psyduck whose name was Cinderfella who had two stepbrothers- a Magikarp and a snorlax. He also had an evil stepmother which was a Jigglypuff. The Evil Jigglypuff made Cinderfella work hard all day and all night ever since Cinderfella's father died, while his evil step brothers just had some rest and relaxation. The week the princess was going to turn 16 there was to be a royal party in her honor, in which during the party she was to find a mate. The way she was to find a mate is that all the boy pokemon has to be in a pokemon battle and which out of all the pokemon boys was to be the winner will be the princess's husband to be. The princess was a beautiful Jynx which Cinderfella wished to be wed to.  
  
the day before the party   
  
"Here ye' Here ye' The princess will have a royal party tomorrow night for her 16th birthday. All the men in the pokemon land must come to battle wits to win the princess's hand in marriage and to be our next king"   
  
" Oh my puff! the next king! Snorlax! Magikarp! You must go! To win our family honor.. and to become fithly stinkin rich!! Puff!" says Jigglypuff  
  
" She acts like shes not filthy or stinky enough.." thinks Cinderfella  
  
" Howabout me stepmother? May I go to the party too?" asks Cinderfella  
  
" How dare you ask such a---... wait.. yes you may go.. after you finish cleaning the whole house, making new outfits for your dear brothers for the party and manage to make a suit for yourself. But you also have all your daily chores to do so you must be off because youre wasting time.. " said Jigglypuff  
  
In the background Snorelax and Magikarp show thier mother an evil sneer.   
  
" Psy... (sigh).. How can I do all of this.. my only friends in this household is the Rapidash which I feel every morning, the Snubble I take care of and those 4 little caterpie who always help me out. At this rate I can never go to the party" thought Cinderfella  
  
After Cinderfella finished his brother's suits then he started working on cleaning the house and finishing his chores. He was almost finished on the day of the party but he didnt have enough time to make his own suit. So when his evil stepmother and evil step brothers left for the party he wept .  
  
" Dont cry my dear. I will help you go to the party." whispered somone.  
  
Cinderfella turned around and was astonished to see a ghostlike creature.It was a mewtwo.  
  
" Hello there Cinderfella Im your fairy godfather. Ive seen how youve been treated and Im here to help you. now lets see where will we start? can you bring that pokeball over here? and that rapidash. and also those caterpies. and the magic words?.. well umm we dont really need that here now do we?" said Fairy godfather Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo changed Rapidash into a carriage driver. The pokeball into a fancy carriage and the 4 caterpies into beautiful white butterfrees. The last thing he did was change Cinderfella's rags into a swankey yellow suit.  
  
"But remember the magic ends by midnight"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The rest of cinderfella's night was just like a dream. his step brothers didnt even reconize him and he was dancing with the princess. The pokemon battles for winning the princess hand in marraige was starting. and guess what Cinderfella won! it was 11:58 when they were outside talking.  
  
" Thank you for saving me from that fat snorlax and that dweeby magikarp! cant you believe those guys I mean those suits are cool but the pokemon in the suits? They cant even battle, much more dance. Im glad you were the one who won those battles. By the way, whats your name?" asked princess Jynx  
  
" my name is- " Cinderfella started to say bt the clock started to boing  
  
boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing  
  
Cinderfella turned back into his normal self and had such a headache one second after jynx saw him transform he used his psyhic powers to bring himself back home.   
  
Cinderfella sighed and dreamed that night about how well the night was.  
  
The next morning Cinderfella's stepmother got a telegram saying that all the psyducks in the land must go to the palace to be tested so they could be the runaway psyduck which was suppousedly the king to be and the husband to be to the princess. The Evil step mother didnt allow Cinderfella to go and locked him up in the attic room. He got mad and had such a headache that he teleported himself to the princess's castle!! he was one of the last psyducks in line and he hoped for the best. By the time he was close enough in line to see and heard the princess she looked dicouraged.  
  
" Now ill never find my prince!" wailed princess jynx  
  
"Dont fear my dear everything will be allright. we will just finish off here." said the king  
  
Cinderfella was next and all he had to do was stand in front of Jynx. Jynx looked at him hard and suddenly smiled.  
  
"Youre the one! Youre the one! Am I right?" yelped Princess Jynx  
  
"Um.. How , how did you know?" said Cinderfella  
  
" I used my psyhic powers to go into your mind and so I can see your past and thats a really pathetic past youve got there fella.. by the way whats your name?" asked Princess Jynx  
  
"My name is Cinderfella!"  
  
So they got wed and on their wedding day Cinderfella got a big wet kiss and got crowned king and he never saw his evil step family again.. *only in his nightmares he saw them* and they lived happily ever after.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
